Etrangers au Cratère
by Temtaranne
Summary: [Série de drabbles sur Aventures] Des courts textes dans le contexte de Portés Disparus, ça vous tente? Bien. Venez découvrir le quotidien des sept étrangers propulsés contre leur gré dans le Cratère...
1. Présentation

_**Étrangers au Cratère**_

 _Salut à tous :D_

 _Par avance, je m'excuse sincèrement de ne pas avoir posté d'OS hier, le CDI étant fermé._

 _Du coup, pour compenser, j'ai eu une idée, écrite cette nuit sur mon portable._

 _En effet, ça me manque beaucoup de ne pas écrire sur Portés Disparus pendant la semaine, mais écrire une chapitre au lycée, hors de question !_

 _Du coup, je me suis dit que des drabbles dans le contexte de ma fiction, avec les auteures de la fanbase qui se retrouvent projetées avec Mahyar dans le Cratère, pourrait vous plaire, et me permettre d'approfondir Portés Disparus._

 _Je vais mettre en place un système de « série », où les drabbles se suivent de très près, mais ne sont pas centrées sur le même personnage. Les dialogues seront peu présents, voir complètement absents._

 _J'espère que mon boulot vous plaira ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Temtaranne._


	2. Matin: Myfanwi

**Matin**

 _On commence par une série d'OS qui porte sur le réveil de nos aventuriers..._

 _Bonne lecture ;)_

La jeune femme se démenait. Frapper le tronc qui lui servait d'adversaire jusqu'à l'épuisement lui forgeait des muscles d'acier, que Myfanwi sentait rouler sous l'effort. Sa double hache était lourde à manier, mais l'entraînement payait : elle était de plus en plus habile avec son arme.

Elle sourit en se rappelant qu'elle peinait à ne serai-ce que soulever l'arme au tout début. Mais son acharnement n'avait pas été vain. Elle pouvait désormais se défendre, et plus encore, défendre ses amies.

Elle fit une pause, admirant presque l'arbre lacéré. La sève couleur d'ambre perlait sur le bois écorcé par le tranchant de la hache, tachant l'arme d'acier de liquide poisseux et collant. Tout en admirant les gouttes de sang végétal capter la lumière de l'aube, l'apprentie combattante nettoya sa hache puis alla raviver le feu. Ses camarades ne s'étaient pas encore levés, sourds aux coups acharnés de Myfan sur l'arbre vénérable qui se trouvait à la lisière du campement.


	3. Matin: Maddey

L'apprentie paladin venait de se lever. Une fois sortie de la tente, elle s'étira longuement avant de rejoindre sa camarade devant le feu. En buvant la décoction de plantes que tout le monde avait appris à faire bon gré mal gré, Maddey remarqua l'air satisfait de Myfanwi et l'arbre abîmé non loin.

Quelques explications plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes se faisaient face, lames au clair.

Théo et Bob furent réveillés par les hurlements de guerre des deux combattantes et sortirent en trombe de la tente, croyant être attaqués. Ils ne purent que constater le combat amical de leurs protégées, tandis que Maddey chargeait en poussant un formidable « BULIAAA ! »

Balthazar, après un temps d'arrêt, se dit qu'il aimait bien ce cri, et retourna se coucher. Théo, lui, rajouta à la cacophonie de l'acier contre l'acier en criant des conseils à ses élèves, tout en enfilant son armure de plates.


	4. Matin: Koschei

Les bruits du combat finirent par réveiller Koschei, qui sortit de ses couvertures en se frottant les yeux. Évitant une Myfan déchaînée d'un pas souple sur le côté, elle s'assit près du paladin qui observait attentivement le combat.

L'apprentie assassin , une fois sa tisane avalée, alla enfiler la combinaison de cuir brun qui la recouvrait comme une seconde peau, et accrocha ses dagues et une bourse de cuir à sa ceinture.

Aujourd'hui, Grunlek devait lui apprendre à fabriquer un poison simple avec du laurier rose, qu'ils trouveraient en abondance dans la forêt. Tout un programme...

En ressortant, elle vit que le combat avait enfin cessé, les deux amies étant à bout de forces. Elles s'affalèrent près de l'inquisiteur, qui les félicita pour cette passe d'arme.

Kosch' se dirigea vers l'arbre entaillé par Myfan et commença à grimper souplement le long du tronc, évitant la sève encore liquide qui suintait du bois, et alla admirer le lever de soleil, calée entre deux branches au faîte de l'arbre, le vent jouant dans ses cheveux.


	5. Matin: Rubéale

La jeune elfe sortit de la tente commune en même temps que Mahyar, qu'elle gratifia d'un sourire rayonnant. Rubéale semblait pleine d'énergie, et rejoignit en quelques sauts Koschei pour admirer le ciel teinté de rose. L'ancien MJ, la mine défaite, s'affaissa devant le foyer et avala d'un trait sa tisane. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour un peu de café...

Une fois le soleil levé, les deux acrobates redescendirent de leur perchoir, accueillant de leur pépiage joyeux Balthazar, qui venait de se relever. Tous parlaient de la journée, qui allait être consacrée à l'entraînement des jeunes filles avec leur nouvel équipement.

Rubé avait hâte de recevoir les leçons de Shin pour perfectionner son tir à l'arc, mais elle prenait son mal en patience et rejoignit Bob et Koschei dans une partie d'osselets. Sa dextérité, conférée en partie par sa nature elfique, l'avait faite passer maître dans ce jeu d'habileté, écrasant ses adversaires par des figures complexes.


	6. Matin: Temtaranne

La druidesse déboucha dans la clairière, un sac de plantes sur le dos. Temtaranne s'était levée tôt en compagnie de Grunlek pour aller cueillir de quoi assaisonner le repas de ce midi. Le nain était resté en arrière, portant avec quelques difficultés un cerf qu'Éden avait débusqué et qu'il avait abattu d'un coup de son poing mécanique. Il allait lui apprendre comment le vider, et l'avait envoyée en avance pour qu'elle prépare une place où dépecer l'animal.

Elle surgit en plein sur la trajectoire d'un des couteaux de Koschei, ne l'esquivant que grâce à de la pure chance. Son amie, qui s'entraînait au lancer de couteaux, lui cria pardon avant de continuer à planter sa cible.

Tem fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une pomme, qu'elle lança à Shin, qui venait de se lever. L'archer l'attrapa, heureux, et croqua dans le fruits à pleines dents. Elle déposa son fardeau en saluant ses amies, tout en jetant un regard un peu inquiet en direction d'un chêne proche, s'interrogeant sur l'état de son amie.


	7. Matin: Hakukai

Hakukai prit une grande goulée d'air frais en admirant le ciel coloré de rose et d'or. Elle avait réussi !

Hier soir, Shin, qui s'occupait de sa formation de semi-élémentaire, lui avait ordonné de grimper à la cime de l'arbre et d'y rester la nuit entière pour affûter ses sens surhumains. L'archer avait été formé à la dure par son maître, fils de l'air comme Haku, et réitérait ses méthodes, qui étaient de véritables challenges pour les novices.

Mais elle avait adoré ça. Contempler la forêt sous le voile nocturne, ressentir la vie des milliers, non, des milliards d'êtres vivants autour d'elle, jouer avec le zéphyr qui faisait doucement bruire les feuillages...

Shindda l'appela au pied de l'arbre, brisant sa communion avec la nature. La jeune fille redescendit d'un pas sûr parmi les branches. Alors que ses amies s'attendaient à la voir épuisée d'avoir veillé une nuit entière, elle débordait d'une vitalité inédite, échangeant un regard complice avec celui qui lui apprenait tout.

Elle alla s'asseoir près du feu, savourant avec tous ses compagnons un matin calme et paisible.

 _C'est tout pour cette première série de drabbles;)_

 _J'attends votre avis avec impatience..._

 _Qu'Euthanasie veille sur votre sommeil,_

 _Temtaranne._


	8. Coup de hache: Réflexion

_**Coup de hache**_

 _Salut tout le monde :D_

 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour une petite série de drabbles complètement improvisée... Et ce grâce à un pari avec Myfan x)_

 _Du coup, je dois écrire un texte à sa gloire. Mettons._

 _C'est donc tout naturellement que j'ai repris le moment où, à sa plus grande joie, elle a assommé Bob dans Portés Disparus._

 _Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

Un démon.

Myfanwi avait attendu avec une certaine impatience la transformation de Balthazar, malgré les risques liés à la part sombre de l'aventurier. Sauf qu'il menaçait Mahyar, et que la jeune femme n'aimait pas trop qu'on touche à « ses » affaires. Surtout si l'affaire en question avait un bouc.

Elle avisa sa hache à ses pieds, puis la tête du demi-diable.

Ce n'était pas une batte de baseball comme dans la plupart de ses fanfics dans l'autre monde, mais bon, ça fera l'affaire.

Elle se baissa doucement pour attraper le manche recouvert de cuir de son arme de prédilection.


	9. Coup de hache: Action

Le démon semblait se délecter de la peur dans les yeux de ses victimes.

Sauf qu'il manquait quelqu'un devant lui.

Il ne se rendit compte que trop tard que Myfan manquait à l'appel.

Un énorme « BONG ! », suivi d'une douleur fulgurante à l'arrière du crâne.

Noir.

Les humains, sous le choc, contemplaient avec un soulagement visible leur amie triomphante derrière le corps d'un Bob inconscient.

Elle jubilait. Assommer Bob, c'était encore mieux que dans ses textes !


	10. Coup de hache: Réaction

-... Et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai vu la hache, racontait Myfanwi, les yeux brillants.

-Et que tu as eu la merveilleuse idée de me frapper, rajouta Bob, tandis que Temtaranne lui faisait un bandage au crâne. Y'avais d'autres solutions que ça !

-Oui, admit Myfan. Mais aucune n'était aussi rapide. Ni aussi drôle.

Le pyromage grommela, boudeur, tandis que tous partaient dans un grand éclat de rire. L'action de leur amie n'avait que très peu étonné ses amies, connaissant le caractère de la maman de la fanabase...

* * *

 _Et voilà :)  
_

 _Myfan, j'espère que ces courts textes t'ont plu (je me doute que oui, tu frappes Bob quand même xD )_

 _Et... Je viens de réaliser que ça fait deux mois jour pour jour que j'ai publié Doutes._

 _Merci à tous et à toutes :)_

 _On se retrouve toujours samedi pour Portés Disparus,_

 _Qu'Euthanasie vous protège des maux de gorge,_

 _Temtaranne_


	11. Anniversaire: Plan

_**Anniversaire**_

 _Salut tout le monde :D_

 _Aujourd'hui, on est le 14. Et le 14, c'est l'anniversaire de la fanbase ^^_

 _Donc voilà, une petite série de drabbles pour célébrer ce moment :3_

 _Bonne lecture !_

-Tu es sûr, Mahyar ?, demanda Grunlek, la mine inquiète.

-Puisque je vous le dit ! J'ai compté les jours depuis notre arrivée, souffla l'homme au bouc.

-Bon, on te fais confiance, murmura Bob. Elles ne se doutent de rien ?

Le MJ se fendit d'un sourire un peu sadique.

-Non.

Maddey s'approcha des trois hommes, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-Les gars, vous venez ? Le ragoût est prêt !

Les comploteurs revinrent vers leurs amis d'un air nonchalant, peaufinant leur plan dans leur esprit.


	12. Anniversaire: Appât

-Un phénomène magique à quelques lieues ?!, s'écria Koschei, les yeux brillants.

Toutes les filles étaient suspendues aux lèvres de Balthazar, qui leur décrivait ce que les livres appelaient la Porte. Une cascade qui se scindait en deux, pile sur une énorme gemme de pouvoir dure comme du diamant, et qui laissait voir à la nuit tombée d'étranges formes au pied de la trombe d'eau. Les aventurières avaient les yeux brillants, et s'empressèrent d'accepter la proposition de Shin.

L'archer les emmènerai le soir-même observer ce phénomène, pendant que les autres garderaient le campement.

L'heure venue, le petit groupe partit en direction du nord, laissant le champ libre au plan des aventuriers.


	13. Anniversaire: Préparation

-Grunlek, on compte sur tes capacités, dit Théo d'une voix forte avant de partir dans les bois.

Bob s'occupa d'attiser le feu au centre du campement, tandis que le nain et Mahyar sortaient de leur paquetages différents sacs et casseroles.

Une odeur agréable commença à régner dans la clairière où ils s'étaient établit, pendant que le paladin revenait les bras chargés de fruits des bois. Leur plan prenait doucement forme, tandis que la nuit tombait.

Les éclats de voix des filles qui revenaient de leur excursion les pressa d'éteindre toute lueur autour de leur petite surprise.


	14. Anniversaire: Peur

Les jeunes femmes étaient subjuguées. Le spectacle avait été fantastique, surtout pour des personnes aussi peu habituées à la magie.

Le campement était, à leur plus grande surprise, plongé dans le noir. Elles se retournèrent pour prévenir Shin, mais le semi-élémentaire avait disparu.

Myfanwi à leur tête, elles s'avancèrent prudemment.

Une grande lumière et un vacarme de tous les diables les fit hurler de terreur.


	15. Anniversaire: Surprise

Au milieu du campement, environnés par une dizaine de boules de feu statiques signées Balthazar, les Aventuriers et Mahyar leur adressait d'immenses sourires en lâchant les casseroles sur lesquelles ils tapaient dans le but de faire peur à leurs amies.

-Surpriiiiiise !

Un immense gâteau décoré de myrtilles, de brimbelles et d'autres baies se dressait devant Grunlek, fier de sa création. Les filles, encore tremblantes de peur, mirent un peu de temps à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Mahyar se chargea d'éclairer leur esprit :

-Dans notre monde, on serait le 14.

-Joyeux anniversaire !, s'écrièrent les quatre autres zozos en chœur.

La soirée se poursuivit par la dégustation du magnifique gâteau et les anecdotes sur la création de la fanbase, dans la bonne humeur générale.

 _Et voilà ^^_

 _Je précise que j'ai dû faire ces 5 drabbles dans le bordel, entre les filles qui se tapaient dessus dans la conversation Facebook et les mecs qui jouaient à Call of Duty dans le CDI en beuglant comme des charretiers… Bref._

 _Bon anniversaire à la fanbase, et encore merci de m'avoir acceptée parmi vous :3_

 _Soyons fous, vivons RP, bavons sur Mahyar._

 _Tem._


End file.
